1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system for dissolving soluble, solid phase material within a container by spraying a solvent on the solid phase material such that a given, predetermined volume of the resulting solution is formed in the container above the remaining undissolved soluble material. Most advantageously, the soluble solid (e.g., powdered detergent) will be in its original shipping container.
In the preferred embodiment, the means for introducing the solvent and actuating the flow of solvent includes a support member buoyant in relation to the solution produced by the action of the solvent on the soluble material. The support member is moveably disposed in the container above the body of the soluble material. A control valve is provided in the conduit supplying the solvent to spray means mounted on the buoyant support member. An actuator operatively couples the control valve to a device which is responsive to changes in the level of the solution produced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various chemical feeders are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,776 describes a chemical feeder for feeding a chemical from a solid chemical compound into a stream of water. The chemical container includes a plurality of apertures at spaced intervals about its lower end, and a nozzle extending inwardly from its lower end for flowing liquid from the upper chamber into contact with the solidifiable chemical compound and eroding the compound from its lower end. The mixture of the liquid and the chemical compound flows from the upper chamber to the lower chamber. However, with this feeder the solidifiable chemical compound must be in the form of a stick formed with a central aperture extending along its length.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,624 also describes a chemical feeder using jets of liquid against a solid body of material to be dissolved. The device includes a buoyant body moveable within a lower chamber in response to the level of a liquid in that chamber and a valve means responsive to motion of the buoyant body to control entry of a liquid into an upper chamber and a second valve responsive to motion of the buoyant body to control discharge of liquid from the lower chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,823 relates to a form of liquid dispensing system providing for an automatic intermittent discharge of a treated water stream, or other liquid, for use as an additive to recirculating water systems and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,539 describes another chemical feeding device wherein sticks of solid chlorine compound are positioned within tubes within the device. Each of the solid chlorine-compound receiving tubes is mounted over and surrounds a group of discharge ports extending through the transverse wall to the outlet chamber. Adjacent the lower end of each tube is series of circumferentially spaced jet ports for directing jet streams of water for impingement against the lower end of a solid chlorine-compound stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,524 describes a brine generator wherein a block of salt is supported at a distance above the bottom of a tank which is slightly below the level of water maintained by a float valve mechanism. The water is therefore afforded access to the salt substantially along the bottom surface of the block.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,228 describes methods and apparatus for controlling the liquid level in a wet storage system for soluble material. The apparatus includes control means communicating with the solvent inlet means for controlling the amount of liquid accumulated within a chamber whereby the liquid level remains at a substantially uniform distance from the top surface of the submerged mass of soluble material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,315 describes an apparatus for preparing solutions of soluble solids such as aqueous solutions of salts, or brines, of predetermined concentrations. A preliminary solution of the solid is produced by contacting the solid with a continuous stream of a solvent therefor. The ultimately desired concentration is obtained by introducing a stream of fresh solvent into the preliminary solution and controlling the relative volumes or rates of the solution formed and of the solvent stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,559 describes a brine system having a brine valve and spray system with a control valve arrangement which measures a pre-selected amount of brine draw and brine tank refill. A spray head is used to distribute refill water evenly over a salt bed. Water spraying over the salt picks up brine as it passes through the salt to the bottom of the brine tank. The salt bed is retained on a conventional salt platform in the tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,724 describes a combined dry chemical dissolver and feeder. A weight disk assembly comprising a weight disk and perforated plate rests on the material which has been loaded into the tank and is to be dissolved and fed out of the tank. Water or other solvent under pressure is introduced through an inlet and passes through the perforations in the plate and comes into contact with the dry chemicals and dissolves them. The weight of the weight disk assembly causes descent of the assembly as the top surface of the chemicals dissolves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,080 describes a chemical feeder for adding chemicals from a solid chemical compound into a body of water. The apparatus includes a tubular container for receiving a solidified chemical compound. Like the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,776, the body of solidified chemical compound to be dissolved must be formed into a cylindrical configuration with a central opening extending throughout its length.
In all these devices, the material to be dissolved must be transferred from the container in which it is supplied to the dissolving apparatus. In some of the devices, the solid must be in a certain configuration. It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which is capable of automatically dissolving a solid material in the container in which it is supplied.